Milk
by StartledWalnut
Summary: Amorous Shima Renzou is the most cheerful guy at True Cross Academy, yet there's one person who always manages to perplex him, Kamiki Izumo. When lunchtime chaos erupts, Shima finds himself questioning the depth of his feelings for the girl. Shizumo


**Milk**

"Ne, Bon, why must we always be in such a rush to go to lunch?," spoke an exasperated Shima Renzou. "Sweat doesn't attract the ladies at all!"

Having just been previously released from their classroom within the large, ostentatious True Cross Academy building the three teenaged boys were now sprinting across campus to the school store located on the other side of the school with Bon at the head of the pack, simultaneously knocking innocent bystanders, students and teachers alike, out of the way. Anywhere else, this behavior would have seemed irrational, but with over eight thousand pupils attending the academy a chance at getting lunch was not a guarantee, and being scholarship students the exorcists in training couldn't afford the delectable, but overpriced meals served within the cafeteria. So, there, on True Cross Academy grounds, their behavior was quite legit.

"Shut the hell up, Shima! Your complaining has slowed us down too many times before!," the blonde streaked exwire barked before muttering darkly, " I ain't going hungry to bed tonight."

Sighing in compliance, Shima did indeed shut up, but not before sending a rather pointed glare to his more domineering companion's brawny back. It wasn't his fault that this ridiculous school didn't have enough food to go around to the masses. Heck! He wouldn't be surprised if the headmaster did this on purpose just so he could watch all of the academy's desperate students fight over sandwiches, and onigiri like they were the freaking holy grail! Shima Renzou was not going to get into a fight over a food, unlike Bon who was quick to violence. No, he was going to stay calm, and cool! Just what the ladies…Shima Renzou was snapped out of his reverie with the sight of plum-colored hair within his peripheral view.

"Ah! Izumo-chan!"

An elated Shima moved away from his companions so he could slow down his furious pace into a more relaxed stride. Marching up to the apple of his eye, the love struck boy placed a thin arm around the shoulder's of a slightly irked Izumo. The goofy grin that was placed on the boy's cheerful face was not returned.

"Get you grimy hands away from me, you disgusting boy!" Izumo spat at the pink-haired nuisance while trying to escape from the male teenager's hold.

Sadly, this comment did not affect Shima the way Izumo would have liked it to. In fact, it only encouraged the young man to stand his ground, tighten his grip on her shoulders, and continue to converse with a growingingly agitated Izumo. Apparently, Shima Renzou was not good at reading people; unless he was just simply ignoring the dirty look Izumo was sending his way.

"Aw, that wasn't a nice thing to say, Izumo-chan! Here let me carry those for you." suggested Shima while gesturing with his other hand to the small bottle of milk, and sandwich held with the girl's pale, uniform clad arms.

Managing to finally shake Shima's arm off of her being, the extremely aggravated tamer backed away from her ruthless tormenter all the while scowling at him with unconcealed disdain. Furiously, Izumo brought her food filled hands down to meet her slim hips in a way that she hoped would be intimidating.

"You shouldn't be so touchy! It's rude, and unsettling, and not to mention very an-!"

A rather large group of students stampeded towards the dwindling supply of food held within the school store's premises which Izumo happened to be in the path of, and proceeded in decorating the young girl in a colorful collage of lettuce, tomatoes, and dripping milk. It was not the scattered pieces of sandwich that did the most damage to the girl's uniform, but alas it was the once contained milk which was now dripping over the canary yellow jacket of the True Cross Academy uniform. Sadly, the white beverage made a particularly large mess on Izumo's bust area which Shima, raging with hormones, could not stop gawking at. Taking a step backwards, a startled Izumo looked downwards at the mess on her uniform, and back at Shima who was now done gazing at his beloved's small, yet alluring chest after noticing the growing blush on the girl's face.

"U-Um, Izumo-chan, are you alright? Do you want me to get some napkins, so we can-"

"No!," yelled the flustered girl. "I don't want anything that involves you!"

With that said Izumo ran away from Shima, the school store, and the crowd of growing bystanders mumbling softly to each other. No one would see the tough, and witty Kamiki Izumo break down in public. No, the headstrong exorcist in training would rather die than have to endure that fate.

"Izumo-chan…" murmured Shima.

Feeling the pressure of a rough, calloused hand on his shoulder, Shima looked back to find the almost forgotten Bon, and Konekomaru gazing at in him with question in their eyes having witnessed Izumo storm off. Within their arms was an impressive array of food that they had succeeded in getting despite the crowd of starving students. Sighing, the boy reflected on how he succeeded in nothing today; he was so busy talking to Izumo that he had forgotten to get food, and he wasn't even able to have a normal conversation with her because of the chaos that occured during his attempt. At the very least he wanted to comfort her, but disappointingly he had missed his chance, and not just for getting food, but for being there for the object of his infatuation.

"Wanna talk about it?" questioned a now shockingly sincere looking Bon.

"Nah, bro. Nah…"

With that the Kyoto trio marched back to their usual tree-covered lunch spot on the school campus. Shima somberly contemplating the previous events had managed to tune out Bon and Konekomaru who were conversing with each other about the upcoming test that they had today in Yukio-sensei's demon pharmacology class, and how well they thought they'd do on it, both of which Shima didn't care about. There were more serious matters on his mind, and they were matters of the heart.

* * *

><p>Hello! Thanks for reading my story! I hope you didn't find too many grammatical errors in my story; I'm trying to work on that. Anyways, I hope you review, and give me good criticism in those reviews. Oh, and please tell me if I make Shima, and Izumo out of character! Thanks.<p> 


End file.
